The Camping Story
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: ... Well, and that's the story of how the famous band Lemonade Mouth went on a camping trip in the middle of tour.
1. Prologue

It was a Saturday night when they all met in their big hotel suite - sponsored by no other than Mel's Lemonade - after performing at what would be their biggest concert so far – Madison Square Garden. All of the six latest newcomer were laying around in their own dressing room which was nicely decorated with flowers and lots of food. And thanks to Stella they were surrounded by tons of different kinds of candy. Oh yes. Stella always gets what Stella wants. But that is nothing new, right?

All of them had still more adrenaline running through their bodies than ever in their entire life. Well, let's just say that they rocked that stage with so much passion like no one else did before. And the crowd that evening was unbelievable in any way. Such a big and loud and above all, happy crowd. This was nothing like playing in some detention room or some pizza place. This was bigger. This was the place where they belonged, where everyone could hear them, where they would really take off. The place where they would start changing people's minds and spreading the revolution all around the world.

But for now, they were exhausted. It wasn't as easy as they thought. Rehearsals, signings, meet-and-greets, interviews, event shows and much more. So, they finally had been given a week off.

"So what should we do on our week off?" Stella asked as she straightened up on one couch.

"Go home? Spend time with our families?" Wen suggested and the others agreed nodding.

"But we also have to do something just for us. Just like the old days. No press, no paparazzi, no interviews, no performances, no rehearsals, no one who tells us what do to, no -"

"Stella, we got it." Charlie interrupted her.

"So what do you have on your mind?" Mo asked Stella while she leaned against Scott's side.

"Three days, maybe the weekend before we head back to tour, just us, camping." She said enthusiastically with a big smile on her face. Well, the others had mixed emotions about this. "Come on, people. It will be fun!"

"I don't know, Stella. We just want to see our families." Olivia said as she leaned her head on Wen's shoulder while he smiled down at her.

"Guys." Stella began to say. "I really don't want to become emotional but I think we really need the time for just us. For our friendship." We all sighed. "You know what, the last time we did something just us, without any adult, was before tour started. Even at our movie night was Ms Reznick by our side." She paused for a second. "It's just a weekend."

"After all, it isn't a bad idea. And it's kinda true that we couldn't really enjoy the free time on tour. We always had something to remember." Mo said. "So maybe, it's a good chance to free our minds for a few days before we go back on tour." Everyone agreed after a while and so it was settled, thought they.

"But what if our parents don't let us go?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"I will convince them. They have to say yes." Stella answered. Mo turned her face to Scott's and looked into his eyes.

"I hope Baba let's me go." Scott softly kissed the forehead of his worried girlfriend and then whispered into her ear: "I hope so too, because I would miss you." Mo leaned her head on his chest and Scott laid his arm around her, pulling Mo closer to his body. "I probably wouldn't even go without you." He suddenly whispered under a breath. She wasn't quite sure if she should have heard that but smiled to herself instantly.

All of them had succeeded in convincing their parents or in Olivia's case her grandma. For some of them it was easy – Scott's parents didn't really care; Stella's parents wanted to give her some space and Olivia's gram thought it would be fun – but for the others it wasn't that easy – Wen's dad only agreed if they would camp in the back of their large backyard; Charlie's mom was convinced after an hour by his brother Tommy who was home to visit his family and Mo's father only agreed after he heard that it would be at the Gifford's ranch and if Mo wouldn't sleep in a tent with boys, to make sure of that her dad even called Mister Gifford who said it would be no problem.

Well, and that's the story of how the famous band Lemonade Mouth went on a camping trip in the middle of tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday – Two pm – at the Gifford's**

"We organized three tents, in each two of you." Mister Gifford explained. "Make sure that the tents stand on safe ground. Sydney is making breakfast tomorrow morning but you have to make your own dinner tonight. Oh, before I forget... Mo isn't allowed to sleep in a tent with a boy and I think Charlie isn't allowed to sleep in a tent with a girl." Mister Gifford looked quite unsure at Charlie who smiled and shook his head slightly in amusement.

"You think?" Wen asked confused and eyed his father.

"Charlie's mother called earlier but I didn't understand the whole thing."

"That sounds like my mom." Charlie joked.

* * *

><p>Later, after the tents were build up, each of them got a job to do. Scott was getting wood for the camping fire. Mo and Stella organized the drinks – Lemonade of course. Charlie was making some sausages over the little fire that wouldn't burn for another hour, that's why Scott had to get wood. And Olivia and Wen were on their way back with some camping chairs.<p>

"We need to do something, Mo." Stella said while they were walking back to the tents.

"I know... but what could we do?"

"I have an idea..." Stella grinned evilly. "... where they have to get closer to each other."

"Oh, I already love that idea." Mo grinned too. They shook hands and fell into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Three camping chairs?" Stella asked disbelieving as Wen and Olivia were back. "Are you kidding me, Gifford?!" Stella put her hands on her hips and waited for an explanation from Wen.<p>

"We don't have more ." Wen said raising his hands in defense. "Look Stella, the ladies get the chairs and the gentlemen will get themselves a tree trunk or a blanket to sit on. Problem solved." He clapped his hands proudly and looked at Stella.

"Fine with me." Stella said and plopped into one of the chairs. "As long as I don't have to sit on the ground..." She mumbled, stressing the 'I'.

* * *

><p>Olivia was sitting by the fire, looking like she was thinking hard about something as suddenly Wen sat down next to her. They were the only ones sitting at the camping fire. Stella was getting her guitar out of the house, Mo and Scott where who knows where doing who knows what and Charlie had to pee.<p>

"Hey." Wen greeted.

"Hey." She said back, not even looking at him as if she wasn't really there.

"What are you thinking about?" Wen asked.

"How we all are going to sleep tonight."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Well, Mo isn't allowed to sleep in a tent with a boy. Charlie isn't allowed to sleep in a tent with a girl. So that would mean you, Stella, Scott and I would be left. But you can't put Scott into a tent with one of us girls because it isn't fair to Mo, we are band mates and we have to respect what they have. So that means that either you and Stella or you and me have to share the third tent." She sighed and rested her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees. The heat of the fire let her cheeks turn read, or was it the upcoming thoughts of sharing a tent with Wen? But what if Stella shares a tent with him? Would that be a problem for her? Would she get jealous? Well, maybe a little but Stella didn't like Wen the way she did. Why did she have to fall in love with her red-headed band mate?

"So... where do you want to sleep?" He asked, stressing the 'you'. Sure he would prefer Olivia next to him than Stella. But he couldn't tell her that. It would be awkward, wouldn't it? Wen stared into the flames getting hypnotized by their movements.

"I don't know. It really doesn't matter to me." If they weren't so shy, they probably would have been a couple for at least a month - or a year. "We should ask Stella." She suggested. Both of them hoped that Stella would say that she wanted to sleep in a tent with their bassist, Mo.

"Hey Stella." Wen shouted to get her attention. Stella was playing some weird game with Charlie.

"What's up, Gifford?"

"Where do you wanna sleep tonight?" He asked as casual as he could. Stella grinned on the inside. She knew her plan was working better than hoped.

"If that's ok with you, I will sleep in a tent with Mo." On the outside both of them played it cool like it was nothing.

"Yeah, ok."

"No problem." But on the inside they were more than happy. It was hard for them to hide their wide smiles and grins. Oh, how much more in love could someone be?

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Lemonade Mouth had sat down all together around the camping fire, toasting some Marshmallows. The girls were each sitting in a camping chair, Stella with her guitar. Scott on a tree trunk next to Mo, Charlie laid on a blanket and nearly took half of the circle for himself and Wen sat in front of Olivia's chair, leaning against her legs. Since the decision was made that they shared a tent, they suddenly searched for each others presence and lost a bit of their shyness on the way. The others watched them often – Olivia's gaze often wandered to the back of Wen's head and stayed their while she kept thinking hard about something. Wen on the other side had laid one of his hands around her leg and his head on top of his hand so that it was between his head and her leg. He sometimes rubbed his thumb gently in circles over her leg and then she would stop thinking and start smiling at his touch. All of them hoped that they would now take a longer step in each others direction and maybe, just maybe they would start expressing their true feelings.<p>

The radio was playing quietly in the background and Stella tried playing along. She often got it right but it was easier when a song came up which she knew.

"Isn't this relaxing pure?" Stella asked proud.

"Well, better than some hotel." Charlie answered laughing. The others joined in laughing as memories came into their minds.

As the radio changed to a slower song – La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong – Scott suddenly stood up and held his hand out for Mo.

"_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose"_

"May I have this dance?" Mo giggled softly as she took his hand and they started swaying to the smoothing sound of the radio. Carefully, she laid her head on his chest while the others watched with various thoughts.

"_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose"_

Charlie first felt jealousy rising up inside of him but it disappeared directly as he saw how lucky Mo looked. That was all he could ask for, right? He wanted her to be happy. Either with him or Scott, that didn't really matter to him. Scott had changed. He was now a complete Lemonade Mouth band member and best friends with all of them. And he even stood up in front of the girls when Ray made a fool out of himself. And that was way more effective than what they did.

"_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom"_

Stella watched with a variety of feelings. She always was the rebel to the others but that didn't mean she couldn't feel love, did it? She still was a person with feelings, real feelings. Her gaze fell on Charlie for a second before she stared back to Mo and Scott dancing around in the moonlight. Maybe she just wasn't the right type of girl to show her feelings. Maybe that she had in common with Olivia.

"_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn _

_Into love songs"_

Olivia wished Wen would ask her to dance with him as she looked at the sweet couple. She could already feel the butterflies starting World War three inside of her stomach as she just thought about Wen and her being so close to each other. With her eyes focused on them, she didn't really notice that Wen had gotten up and stood right in front of her. Wen smiled down at Olivia who now turned her head up to him, looking right into his eyes. He just held out his hand, silently with smiles creeping up in the corner of their mouths. These two didn't really need words to communicate. But maybe a few words had to be spoken out to clear some things up between them. Olivia took his hand and stood up smiling. Wen laid his arms around her waist and Olivia hers around his neck, both staring into each others eyes.

"_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose."_


End file.
